Seras Snaps
by Napoleon the Clown
Summary: Seras Victoria finally snaps under the pressure and revels in the carnage.


Seras Victoria sat outside the church, gun wresting on her lap. Bored. Inside her master, Alucard, was walking around casually shooting ghouls. BOOM shick BOOM schick BOOM schick... And then she heard the slide lock in place. That was her cue. She dove in, bursting through the shut door. Rolling, she brought the .50 rifle to aim on the remaining ghouls. Just remember they aren't humans... POOM POOM POOM! Round after round hurdled into the walking corpses. All clear in sight... Seras sprang to her feet and ran down the halls, firing rounds into the ghouls. One ghoul, blown in half, kept crawling and moaning. BOOM! Its head vanished as one of Alucard's rounds bit through it.

"Police girl, aim for the head or heart. These people did not become ghouls of their own choosing. Once they are turned, there is no cure. A swift death is the best we can do for them." Alucard spoke in his usual even tones. Dumping the empty magazine and reaching for a full one, Seras turned around with a crooked grin, the world hazing over red.

"Master, yes, my Master." With that, Seras ran into battle, side-stepping bullets as if they weren't even moving. POOM POOM POOM! A few rounds off, and she had slid behind the surviving ghouls. Discarding the gun, she launched into hand to hand combat, effortlessly laying waste to the undead puppets. The crunch of bones being destroyed thrilled her. Within less than a second, the last ghoul was pinned beneath her boot. With a cruel grin, she slowly pushed her foot down until the head burst like a melon, gore spraying all over. The world still covered in a red haze, Seras raised her gore covered hand toward her mouth, the urge to lick it clean slowly winning out over the horror of drinking blood. Her hand nearly to her mouth, and she was interrupted as a gleaming bayonet penetrated her neck. The world snapped back to normal.

* * *

With a gasp, Seras woke up, slamming face first into the lid of her coffin. 'Trapped!' she thought in a near panic. 'Too dark, where am I?' Memory rushed in. Placing her hand against the lid, she lifted it fractionally. Through her narrow little window she saw the full moon hanging in a clear sky. 'Just a dream...' She thought with relief. With a shudder, she pushed the lid fully off and rose. She had slept in... Hopefully Sir Integra would not be too upset. The writhing black tendrils that sprouted from where her left arm had been slid the coffin lid back in place. What a horrible dream that had been.

Seras stumbled to the small sink and turned the water on. Splashing the ice cold water on her face, Seras kept on trying to calm herself down. But she still felt... off. She felt like a dried twig that was starting to bow from the pressure. Parts of her mind were starting to feel like they were separating. The feeling had been nagging at her since the church. And it had steadily grown worse. When the mansion had been attacked, the rage she felt when getting swarmed by ghouls dwarfed any previous fits of rage she had felt. And when that scythe wielding Nazi had killed Pip and cut off her arm... What she felt then surpassed what could be called rage. And so she killed the Nazi brutally. She spread its head across the wall like butter on a muffin.

Ever since then, she had felt so much more on edge. Just the littlest things were starting to test her patience. She _needed_ a bloody holiday from it all. Maybe Sir Integra would understand and let her have some time alone, without any missions, or killing. She hoped Sir Integra would allow her that. With a sigh she headed to Integra's office. She reached the door and knocked at it. "Excuse me, Sir Integra. I overslept."

"Come in." Came an annoyed voice from the other side of the door. Taking a breath, Seras turned the handle and walked in, ready to be berated for not being punctual. Integra's response came as a shock. "Seras, Alucard tells me you've been a bit... off... lately. Apparently, he was correct. Why haven't you said anything to me?"

"I... I just haven't felt like there was a need to come running to you about every little problem. You have enough problems of your own as is." Seras replied nervously. "But I was meaning to ask you, can I have a holiday? I just keep feeling more and more on edge." She paused and looked at Integra, who simply sat in silence. "Please, Sir Integra?"

"Unfortunately, that is not an option. With all the damage Millennium did to Britain's infrastructure, we cannot afford to lose your services for even a day. There's too much risk of a group of Freaks rising up from obscurity to try and make a name for themselves." Integra replied, shaking her head. "In any event, I have a task for you tonight. We have received a report of a pair of weakling vampires running amok in the country side. They were last spotted..." And Sir Integra began to drone on about the mission. "Do you understand, Seras?" Integra asked upon finishing.

"Yes, Sir Integra. I understand. I will dispatch these vampires and ensure that there's minimal cleaning to be done afterward." Seras saluted, turned, and left. Trudging up the stairs to the helicopter pad, Seras thought about everything she had been going through. From the top of the heli-pad she could see across much of the destruction London had incurred. A truly impressive sight to behold. Well, she wouldn't be needing the helicopter anymore. Launching herself into the night sky, Seras sighed. Not one lousy weekend...

High in the night sky, Seras could see for dozens of kilometers. In just a few short minutes she was there. Swooping down low, she spotted the bodies of the victims. They looked fresh. The smell of blood caught her nose and she felt a momentary urge to go down and just gorge herself on blood. Restraining herself, she reached out with all of her senses. There. She was a mere blur as she swooped in on the vampires. Landing silently, she walked toward them, face cold. When she was within speaking distance she cleared her throat.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The tallest of the vampires said. His dark hair was a mess, caked with blood in places.

"Seras Victoria. I am a servant of Hellsing. You've disturbed my evening." Her voice was colder than the deepest parts of the ocean. The writhing black tendrils coming from her left shoulder curled in and out, expressing her irritation. "Now, let's have a little fun, shall we?" A wicked grin emerged on her mouth. 'Bloody... Not again!' she thought. But it was too late. A faint red haze covered everything. With an inhuman hiss, she leaped forward. The tall vampire froze in terror, not even able to summon a scream. Gloved hand latched onto his face, fingers sinking into his skull. A momentary glint of silvery fangs, and Seras buried them into his neck. Sweet, warm blood sprayed into her mouth. He gurgled for several seconds and went limp.

"Oh what the hell are you?!" His girlfriend shrieked. The girl turned and started running. She was fast. Faster than the first vampire Seras had shot through the heart. But not fast enough. Snarling, Seras leaped from the very much dead vampire to the fleeing one. Her fingers reached the girl's back and slid through. Seras pushed until her hand was in up to the thumb and grasped the girl's vertebrae and pulled. With a tearing sound, the vampire's spine tore loose

The vampire moaned and writhed uselessly. Her arms scrabbled at the dirt uselessly, her legs completely still. Everything so sharp and vivid, Seras reached down and grabbed the vampire by the back of the neck. A crooked grin crept across her face. With more a snarl than a chuckle, she turned the terrified vampire to face her. Opening her mouth into a gaping maw, she pulled the vampire in and bit down on its face. With a wet crunch, she bit through the face and skull. Seras drank the still flowing blood greedily. Perhaps tonight was not so bad a night as she had thought it would be. Dropping the corpse, Seras licked the gore off her hand.

With that, Seras leaped into the air and began her flight back to the mansion. Feeling proud in a job well done, she didn't even notice that she didn't even feel phased by her actions when the haze cleared. With a gasp, Seras suddenly twisted in mid-flight, just in time to avoid a shrieking AA round. Cold, hard, rage flowed into her. After all she had done for them, all her service, they _dared_ to attack her?

The whine of an RAF fighter's engine crept into hearing, rapidly growing louder as it flew in. So they wanted to engage her, did they? With a howl heard across London, Seras turned and charged the incoming fighter. The pilot looked surprised for only a moment, and then Seras' fingers bit into the underside of the jet, tearing apart wiring and anything else in the way. The fuel line burst as her fingers tore into it, spraying jet fuel into the night sky. Avoiding it was effortless, of course. The jet passed through the cloud of fuel and with a roar, the fumes exploded violently, taking the plane down with it. Still seeing the haze, Seras wasn't done yet.

* * *

Alucard stood up suddenly. The police girl wouldn't... He walked briskly to Integra's office. She had to know immediately. Without pausing at the door for for any formalities, he simply walked in.

"Alucard?" Integra looked up at him in surprise.

"Integra, we have a problem with the police girl. She is engaged against the RAF. They fired at her and now she's going off the deep end. She just destroyed an RAF fighter jet. She needs stopped by an outside force" Alucard started in, sounding unusually agitated.

"Are you telling me that we now have an uncontrolled vampire-a full fledged vampire!-on the loose out there? If she doesn't stop, will you be able to stop her?" Integra herself sounded agitated now.

"I can, yes. But I'll have thrown away the second chance she deserved back in Cheddar." Alucard stopped and looked directly at Integra. "I will do as you order me, Integra, but I will not enjoy it, nor will I be happy for some time after."

"Alucard, do what you must. You may try to calm her down first, but if necessary... Silence her." Integra looked at Alucard sadly. "Just in case you need it. Control Art Release Level Zero. Do what you must, Alucard." A tear collected in the corner of Integra's eye. First she had lost Walter, one of her closest friends and the man that became almost like a father. And now she may be losing Seras Victoria, who, while new, was a source of almost childlike innocence. War truly was hell.

"By your leave, Integra." Alucard turned and left, he himself feeling the emotional pain of the situation. He, too, had lost a friend when Walter turned. And he was probably going to lose the police girl now too.

* * *

"Seras Victoria." The voice boomed in her head. Alucard was coming? To help, or to hinder? "Cease this attack, police girl. It ends now, by my hand or yours."

"They betrayed me. They tried to kill me. It ends now, alright. I will see to it!" Seras yelled into the night. With a snarl, she grabbed a passing car by the A pillar and hurled it into the distance. The shriek of metal tearing told her of a violent impact. Unthinking, Seras stepped to the side to watch as a round from Alucard's gun ripped through the space she had been occupying. Spinning around, she saw Alucard standing with Casull in hand, face hard. "You too would betray me?!" Seras shrieked, spittle flying from her mouth. She lunged. Each shot she side-stepped with ease. Those rounds were crafted specifically for killing vampires, and she didn't want to see just how well she would handle them. With a roar, she launched in too close for the gun to be effectively aimed at her.

"Seras Victoria, cease this or I will be forced to destroy you!" Alucard half-growled. Ignoring him, Seras bared her fangs again and went straight for his gun arm. It came as a shock when the arm wasn't there. It came as an even greater shock when a blow that dwarfed an artillery shell landed against her head. "Have it your way." Alucard's hard voice sounded sad. "Control Art Release Level 0 acknowledged."

"Level Ze-" Seras began in shock but was cut off as the night was bathed in red. But no matter, she could win! Howling madly, she lunged for a medieval armor clad Alucard. Longsword glinting in the night, he raised it, ready to fight. In the distance, the squeals of bats echoed. All hell was again breaking loose. Seras dodged the first attack from the sword. The second. Narrowly, she avoided the blade on the third. Without a though, she grabbed the blade and attempted to wrench it free of Alucard's grasp. With a groan, the steel snapped. Seras grinned. Black tendrils encircled the now unarmed Alucard, pulling him helplessly into the air.

"Seras..." Alucard gasped. Grinning, Seras began to constrict the man she once called Master. Individual tendrils sought out and destroyed any approaching familiars. This was between them, no one else. A splashing sound brought Seras attention to the ground. A puddle of blood was starting to form beneath Alucard's feet. A strangely calm Alucard. With a loud splatter, Alucard turned into a pool of blood that quickly flowed outside of Seras' immediate reach. The blood collected and built into a man-shaped form. Within an instant, Alucard stood, whole and unharmed, where the blood had been. Face blank, he moved in, faster than Seras had ever seen anything move.

"Go in peace, Seras Victoria." With that line, Alucard drew back his arm and thrust in on Seras like he had done to that vampire in Cheddar. Gloved hand struck Seras on the right arm, rending her flesh with ease. Pain lanced through her. His white gloved hand changed direction and Seras' neck was forced into an awkward position. The crunch of her neck breaking echoed in her ears. Fangs bared, Alucard went for Seras Victoria's neck, for the second and last time. Just as the world faded away, Seras felt peace. For the first time in so long, peace.


End file.
